


What You Asked For

by dis_obey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bratting, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dis_obey/pseuds/dis_obey
Summary: “You’re here because you’ve been a brat all day,” Liam informed him and started spanking him with a steady rhythm. “You’ve been asking for this, haven’t you?”Louis squirmed in his lap, his face burning. God, was he supposed to answer that?“Your mom has been asking for it,” he ended up saying.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 55





	What You Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for people who are into spanking. There’s no sex or plot. It’s seriously all about spanking. And a lot of scolding. Liam was just naturally good at that, I don’t know. If that doesn't rock your boat, this story will not be of interest.
> 
> I am, of course, in no way implying anything about the real lives of the people in this story, I just borrowed them because I like them.

Louis has been a right terror all day and it got him exactly nothing except for a few confused looks from Liam. And he seemed so into it when we discussed it, Louis thought uncharitably.

It wasn’t until late in the evening when they lay in bed and Louis pinched Liam’s nipples for the third time that Liam eyes lit with recognition. “Um, Louis -? Do you – want to do what we talked about? Is that what today  was about?”

“What are you on about,” Louis protested weakly, feeling hopeful, his mouth suddenly dry.

“Hm,” Liam hummed thoughtfully, “I think you know, love,” and then they were wrestling and Louis wasn’t about to go down without to fight, safe in the knowledge Liam was could and would win every time. He did lick his ear though and Liam shuddered and yanked him down hard over his lap. Oh God.

“Right,” Liam said and put his hand on Louis’ lower back. He sounded kind of nervous and Louis held his breath, his heart beating wildly. He tried to brace himself for Liam chickening out, for Liam wanting to please him but being rubbish at it, for Liam - 

“Why are you here?” Liam interrupted his inner monologue and now he sounded – stern? What did he mean though, why was he here?

Smack! The sting of the first smack on his bottom was stunning. Louis could feel the heat of Liam’s palm resting on his bottom through his trackies, ready to strike again,  and he breathed through the spike of helpless arousal and fear.

“Let me ask again,” Liam smacked him again, and who knew Liam could be so authoritative? “Why are you here over my knee?”

“Ah! Because you're freakishly strong, you ape!” Louis shot back and Liam spanked him again, harder, twice on each cheek. He really did listen to Louis and wasn’t he a wonderful, wonderful man? Louis really loved him.

“Ow!” he said out loud.

“You’re here because you’ve been a brat all day,” Liam informed him and started spanking him with a steady rhythm. “You’ve been asking for this, haven’t you?”

Louis squirmed in his lap, his face burning. God, was he supposed to answer that?

“Your mom has been asking for it,” he ended up saying.

“And you’re still being a brat!” Liam said like it surprised him and he really should know better. He was still spanking him and the sting was starting to build up. “Well, I think I can do something about that.”

Liam’s voice  was going straight to Louis’s dick that was pressed to Liam’s thigh. Louis was going to die and go to hell meant for people who don’t appreciate their boyfriends.

“Liam,” he said, pleading, and borrowed his face in the cotton sheets of the bed. His bottom was growing hotter, each smack more intense than he imagined. Liam was not holding back!

“I don’t think so,” said Liam and continued smacking him again and again, unrelenting. “I think you need to learn a lesson. And I’m going to keep spanking you till you learn it.”

A whimper came out of him, and he threw his hand back to try to cover his bottom, to see what would happen, and sure enough Liam caught his hand easily and pinned his wrist tight against Louis’s lower back. There was no getting out of this.

“You brought this on yourself,” Liam accompanied each word with an extra hard smack.

Everything around Louis was starting to lose focus until all there was left was him laying over Liam’s  lap , and Liam’s heavy hand, Liam’s firm voice telling him why he deserved his spanking, Liam, Liam, Liam.

“Are you listening?” Hard smack on his left cheek.

“Um, yeah,” Louis mumbled against the sheets.

“I can’t hear you.” Three hard smacks on the same spot.

“Oww! I’m listening, I swear!”

“Right. I’m just going to make sure,” said Liam and Louis felt him tug on his trackies. Oh no. “Help me with these.”

“No, Liam, you really don’t need to -” Louis tried to argue, feeling his face flush.

“You’re just making it worse for yourself, Louis. Lift up.”

Louis lifted himself shakily from Liam’s lap and he pulled his trackies down over his arse. Louis was not wearing underwear. Liam’s hand rested on his bare bottom. Louis couldn’t breathe.

“God, you really do have an amazing bum,” Liam said with feeling, and Louis smiled despite himself.

“And I’m going to make it bright red before I’m done with you,” Liam recovered swiftly and started spanking him again, harder than before. Fucking hell, this hurt.

Within a few moments, Louis was squirming on Liam’s lap as he continued his relentless pace, showing no sign of slowing or stopping.

“Ah! Liam! Please, stop it – I can’t, I can’t - !” Louis whined, kicking his feet.

“You don’t get to decide that,” Liam retorted calmly, but he did stop and stroked his bottom. Louis took a deep breath. Was it over?

“You’ve been a brat, Louis,” Liam scolded him and punctuated his sentence with a hard smack on his right cheek. Louis gasped. “And if you act like a brat -” hard smack on his left cheek, “I’m going to spank you so you learn to behave.” Liam delivered a volley of hard, fast spanks all over his bottom and Louis howled.

“Owwww! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I - I’ll be good!” he promised. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He really underestimated Liam.

“That’s good to hear,” Liam said approvingly and something in Louis swelled at the praise. “Last fifty then. You don’t have to count.”

Fifty?! That was way too many, way too many – ow! Liam spanked him right where his thigh met him bottom and that hurt like a motherfucker.

“Ow! No, please – “ he yelped and tried to squirm away again but Liam was holding him firmly and his hand kept falling right on that awful spot again and again and again.

“Liam, I learnt my lesson – ow, ah! Really, please, it hurts!“ Louis tried, knowing there was only one word that would get Liam to stop and Louis was not using it, not if Liam thought he deserved a spanking, knowing he would take whatever Liam decided.

“You got last twenty-five, love,” Liam told him firmly and Louis’s heart fluttered. It wasn’t over yet. “But you’re going to have to ask me for them.” What?

“Liam,” he breathed out. That was – he couldn’t, could he?

“You can do it, Louis,” Liam encouraged him gently, his hand resting on his blazing bottom. They laid there in silence for a while, until Liam smacked him again, quick sharp spank.

„Ow! Liam, what?“

“It doesn’t count until you ask,” Liam told him and spanked him again, and Louis didn’t expect that, could only yelp in response.

“What – no! Ah! Not fair!”

“You’re not in a position to debate that,” Liam told him mercilessly. “I’m going to keep spanking you until you do what I ask,” he repeated and spanked him again, slow and steady and Louis was already so sore and who knew Liam had this in him, oh God.

He wanted to please Liam but asking him to spank him more felt impossible. Another hard smack, ah!

F uck. It hurt too much to be stubborn.

“Do it,” he mumbled.

“Do what?” Liam asked him curiously and landed two more searing smacks on each cheek.

“Spank me, Liam, damn it!” he whined and immediately regretted it as Liam delivered a rain of blows, hard and fast.

“Ahhh! Ow, fuck! Liam!” Louis was starting to become desperate.

“That’s not very polite, Louis! Watch your language and ask me nicely!” Liam lectured as he continued to blister his bottom.

“Ahhh! Please! Please spank me, Liam,” asked Louis, a little wild.

“Well done, Louis,” Liam praised him softly and Louis could cry. “Last twenty-five, then. Be good for me.”

Liam pressed him more firmly against himself and switched from pinning his arm to the small of his back by his wrist to holding his hand there. Louis gripped his hand tightly. It was much more reassuring than it had any right to be.

Liam began delivering the last twenty-five, each blow harder than any of the previous spanks. Louis moaned into the mattress and tried his hardest to keep still for Liam.

“If I even hear about you being a deliberate brat, I’m going to spank you again and it’s going to be much worse for you,” Liam told him sternly as he spanked and Louis let out a small dry sob.

“You need to get used to being over my knee,” he continued, spanking rapidly “because I’m going to spank you every day if I need to!” Louis whimpered at thought.

“And if you still don’t learn your lesson, I’m going to take off my belt, bend you over the bed and make sure you’re really sorry!” 

“Ah! Owww, owww, Liam, please!” Louis couldn’t deal with that idea, couldn’t – would Liam really – Liam was… not spanking him anymore. He was petting his hair and shushing him. Ah.

* * *

“Louis?” Liam sounded a bit worried now that Louis wasn’t really getting up from his lap. He just didn’t really feel like it, ok? “Was that – did I go too far? Are you alright?”

Well he can’t have Liam panicked now, can he. Louis sat up and turned to look at him. “Shut up, Liam,” he told him firmly, which felt a bit daring, considering what just happened, but Liam’s eyes crinkled as he smiled back at him, relieved. “You really are a knobhead. Now shut up and cuddle me”

“Ok, then,” said Liam, sounding slightly proud of himself. He lay down and Louis curled up into him and let himself be held. Liam ran his hand on his back, a constant motion of reassurance and comfort. Louis felt slightly fuzzy around the edges.

“You’re okay,” Liam told him softly, and Louis knew that, but it was still nice to hear. “You’re okay, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for reading. If you’re also hopelessly into spanking and/or liked my story, please talk to me in the comments.


End file.
